The present invention is related to the following pending and commonly assigned U.S. patent applications: INK PRESSURE REGULATOR FOR A THERMAL INK-JET PRINTER, Ser. No. 07/928,811, filed Aug. 12, 1992, by Tofigh Khodapanah et al.; COLLAPSIBLE INK RESERVOIR STRUCTURE AND PRINTER INK CARTRIDGE, Ser. No. 07/929,615, filed Aug. 12, 1992, by George T. Kaplinsky et al.; COMBINED FILTER/AIR CHECK VALVE FOR THERMAL INK-JET PEN, by George T. Kaplinsky, Ser. No. 07/995,109, filed Dec. 22, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,459; DOUBLE COMPARTMENT INK-JET CARTRIDGE WITH OPTIMUM SNOUT, by David W. Swanson et al., Ser. No. 07/995,221, filed Dec. 22, 1992; THERMAL INK-JET PEN WITH A PLASTIC/METAL ATTACHMENT FOR THE COVER, by Dale D. Timm, Jr. et al., Ser. No. 07/994,810, filed Dec. 22, 1992; THIN PEN STRUCTURE FOR THERMAL INK-JET PRINTER, by David W. Swanson et al., Ser. No. 07/994,809, filed Dec. 22, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,502; RIGID LOOP CASE STRUCTURE FOR THERMAL INK-JET PEN, by David W. Swanson et al., Ser. No. 07/994,808, filed Dec. 22, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,995; SPRING-BAG PRINTER INK CARTRIDGE WITH VOLUME INDICATOR, by David S. Hunt et al., application Ser. No. 07/717,735, filed Jun. 19, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,853; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
This invention relates to ink reservoirs for thermal ink-jet ("TIJ") print cartridges.
TIJ technology is widely used in computer printers. Very generally, a TIJ includes a print head typically comprising several tiny controllable ink-jets, which are selectively activated to release a jet or spray of ink from an ink reservoir onto the print media (such as paper) in order to create an image or portion of an image. TIJ printers are described, for example, in the Hewlett-Packard Journal, Volume 36, Number 5, May, 1985, and Volume 39, Number 4, August, 1988.